


Secret Admirer

by MynameisKanrachan



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hand Kink, Mutual Pining, Possible OOCness, Rough Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisKanrachan/pseuds/MynameisKanrachan
Summary: Jack doesn't reply. He couldn't. Not when he could feel his hand touching yours. You had fallen asleep. Finally. But it was interrupted (yet once again). Not by noise, but by Jack holding your hand. You didn't move. You peeked at him, and his eyes were closed. You closed your hand on his, and when you were about to speak, Jack gets up and hovers over you, and your words were left forgotten.
Relationships: Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting here. I'm still thinking if I should continue, hehe. But anyways, please enjoy! Stay clean and wash your hands! <3 
> 
> Sorry if he might be a little out of character. Just craved for some rough sex with Mitchell. :"(

"Man, training's getting harder by the day," you groaned, panting on the ground. Ilona offers her hand, helping you up. Yesterday, Sentinel had found out a new weapon Atlas was creating. It was an improvised EMP that could cause a non-Atlas' soldier Exo malfunctioning. And of course, you needed to know what to do in case that were to happen to you on the battlefield, quickly. Before the Exo shuts down completely, the user has only 5 seconds to free themselves from it. And if you don't, God bless you. And as if the ejection process wasn't hard enough, you had to practice how to fight an Exo-equipped soldier while you yourself wasn't even wearing one.

"You gonna shower first?" asked Ilona. You cracked your neck and stretched your arms. "I wanna take a hot shower," you said. "Oh. I see. Gideon wanted to have lunch with us," Ilona said. "I'll follow soon. I just want my muscles to relax," you groan. You take off the wrappers off your hands and looked at your bruised knuckles. "Alright. I'll see you in the canteen," Ilona says before walking out of the practice field. You massage your scalp before making your way to your dorm in the women's headquarters to take a shower.

Your thoughts while in the shower was none other than your teammate, Mitchell. How hot he looked when he took down Gideon. He was, well, your crush? Ever since you've laid your eyes on him back in Atlas, you were fucking _hooked_. He was amazing and kind, hot and sexy, and God, you wanted him. You always did remain professional and friendly with him, but you couldn't help it. The way he looked so serious, and God, those hands. Fuck! You couldn't keep your hands to yourself.

After your shower, you immediately changed and made your way to the canteen, where you spotted your friends in an instant. You grab your food before sitting beside them. "Oi, F/N! Glad you could make it. Thought you'd be in the shower forever," says Gideon. You laugh. "I don't shower _that_ long, Cap." you say, before taking a bite. "Yes, you do." Ilona rolled her eyes, before laughing. You laugh.

"Sorry. I get carried away in the shower with my thoughts." you shrug. "Hmmm, wonder what thoughts?" Ilona nudged you. Gideon almost spit out his food. Your face gets red. Ilona knew your little crush on Jack, and you hated yourself for drunkenly confessing to Ilona during one of Sentinel's parties. "Jesus, Ilona!" Gideon says, before laughing, and the sound of Jack's laugh made the butterflies in your stomach fly around.

"Hey, no need for you to become embarrassed. It's normal. Even Mitchell here's probably jackin' off in the shower. No wonder he takes so long when he says he's gonna take a 'nightly shower'. Ain't foolin' anyone, Mitchell," Gideon nudges Jack, who was already as red as you. "Hey!" he says, frowning, and everyone, including you, laughed. You were quite aroused by the thought of Jack masturbating, but it saddened you when you thought about him thinking about other women. You shook the idea off of your head, trying to listen to Gideon and Ilona talking about the plans when Atlas launches an attack on Sentinel, but you failed.

You were quiet and... Blank? And Jack noticed this.

_"You alright, F/N?"_

He asked. You blinked. "Huh? Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little tired," you say. Jack chuckles. "You did great out there," Jack says, stealing a glance on your lips. Or you swore you did. It was probably your imagination. "Yeah, thanks! You too." you say, before taking another bite. Jack notices the bruised knuckle. "What happened to this?" Jack asked, taking your bruised hand in his. "Oh, uh, my knuckles hit Ilona's Exo. It hurts like hell," you laugh. "At least you don't feel pain in your prosthetic." you say. Jack lets go of you, and looks at his prosthetic arm. "I do, sometimes. It does this glitch thing when I don't get them checked in like, every 2 months," Jack says.

And a thought pops in your head.

_Does he masturbate... With his robotic arm? Fuck my life. Why, F/N? Why?_

But the thought of his hands were sending you fucking soaked. You loved his hands. They were big and strong and so skilled with guns and knives. And probably with other things. God, you'd do anything for his hands. "F/N, what do you say, hmm? Let's drink tonight? Gideon's room." Ilona nudged you. "Oh, sure!" You said. Drinks would be nice. "Nice. Just the four of us. Less people, more booze," Gideon laughed.

~

Night comes, and you and Ilona were on your way to Gideon's room. He had a bigger place than yours, after carrying Sentinel's reputation on his shoulders, the leaders allowed him to get a bigger place. That's where the four of you (sometimes he'd invite others) usually drink. "Saw you and Mitchell getting all touchy-touchy earlier," Ilona teases. "Ilona, Jesus," you say. Ilona laughed. "You know, it wouldn't be hard if you confessed to Mitchell. What if he likes you?" "And what if he _doesn't?_ " Ilona doesn't reply, opening the door to Gideon's place. You walk in with Ilona.

There sat Gideon, and across him was Jack, both wearing a fit, grey shirt, and God, you wanted to fucking touch Jack's muscular body. His hair was a mess, but it looked so fucking good. And if it wasn't for the door shutting on its own, you would've probably stared at him longer. You and Ilona sit down, and you wished you could wipe off the teasing smirk off her face when she took the seat beside Gideon. You sat down beside Jack, and you grab a glass and poured it with tequila mixed with other ingredients that you didn't really care about. It was Gideon's specialty, only making it when it's just the four of you.

5 glasses in, you were already starting to feel dizzy. Gideon and Ilona were talking about their wildest hookups. Jack was only listening, laughing along but never really saying anything. "What about you, F/N? Any wild yanno, one night stands?" Gideon asks you. You shrugged. "I mean... I asked this one dude to choke me... Hottest fucking thing ever," you say, rolling your eyes, groaning. Gideon cheers. "Choking? You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me," Gideon says. You shrugged and raised your drink, before downing it. You don't recall anything else anymore, the alcohol getting the best of you.

Soon, you and Jack were the only ones awake. Ilona had passed out on the couch after literally saying she wasn't drunk, and Gideon was passed out on the table, saying he'd rest his eyes. Never budged after. You were drinking water now, trying to ease your dizziness. "God, I'm so dizzy," you groaned. "Can you walk? I can walk you back to your room if you'd like," Jack says quite... calmly? "Aren't you drunk? You've had like... more glasses than me," you say. "I didn't drink much, and I'm not as drunk as they are." Jack chuckled.

"'m just gonna sleep in Gideon's bed. Sure he won't mind. He'd prefer the dining table, apparently." You snickered. You sat up, and good lord, you wished you didn't. Your vision got all swirly, and you almost fall, if it wasn't for Jack's soldier reflexes, you'd probably hit the floor. "Careful, sweetheart," Jack says, holding both of your arms. "Sorry," you say, feeling your stomach get more butterflies when he called you _sweetheart_.

Jack helps you get to Gideon's bed, and felt yourself get sad when he pulls away from you. You tried your best to fall asleep, but couldn't. Not when Jack was in here. You hug a pillow and sighed. You hear him place the empty glasses and pitchers in the sink. Some drawers opening, and you peeked open an eye, only to see Jack wrapping blankets around the sleeping soldiers. You closed your eyes and you were feeling yourself fall asleep, when you felt a sudden shift of weight on the bed. You opened your eyes, only to see the lights off and Jack right beside you.

"F/N? Sorry I disturbed you. The table wasn't very comfortable." Jack says. You just nod against Gideon's pillow. "s'alright," you mumbled. "Feeling better?" he asked. "Not really. Even when my eyes are closed I feel like I'm spinning." you sighed, before lying on your back. Jack doesn't reply. He couldn't. Not when he could feel his hand touching yours. You had fallen asleep. Finally. But it was interrupted (yet once again). Not by noise, but by Jack holding your hand. You didn't move. You peeked at him, and his eyes were closed. You closed your hand on his, and when you were about to speak, Jack gets up and hovers over you, and your words were left forgotten.

"F/N..." Jack says, caressing your hand. "Jack," your voice was barely above a whisper. He leans down and kisses you, and you return it, letting go of his hand and wrapping it around his neck, running your hands through his hair. He pulls away, and you pout. "I can't- Not like this, F/N." Jack pants. "You're drunk." he says, tucking some stray hair behind your ears. "Jack, please," you plea. "I want you. I've been waiting for this for so long." you caress his face. "You're going to hate me for this," he whispered. "I won't," you say. Jack scoops you up in his arms.

_"Let's go back to your place."_

~

"A-Ah, shit, babe." Jack groaned, biting his lip as he looked down at you, tearing up on his thick cock. You looked up at him with those feint innocent eyes, and Jack has never seen someone so fucking sexy before. You felt yourself gag when the tip hits the back of your throat. You don't even feel drunk anymore. "Fuck, babygirl," Jack moans, pulling you away from his cock, and a string of saliva connected your mouth to his cock. You leave your mouth open, waiting for him to fuck your mouth again. Jack grabs your hair and tilts your head up, making you look up at him completely. "You want my cock, sweetheart?" Asked Jack, rubbing the slick tip on your lips. "Yes, Jack," you whimper, your hands on his thick thighs. "Beg me, F/N." Jack demanded.

_"Please fuck my mouth more, Jack. I want your cock in my mouth,"_

God, you didn't even know what was going through you. You wanted him so bad. You wanted him to ruin you. Make you his slutty girl. Only his to fuck and manhandle. "That's my good girl," Jack says, letting go of your hair and pushing his cock back in your mouth. You let out a muffled moan. "God, fuck! Your mouth's so fucking good," Jack growled, picking up his speed. You gagged and shut your eyes, trying your best to take him whole. "Fuck, baby, look up at me. Please. Need to see, ah! That slutty face of yours," Jack plead. You open your eyes and looked up at him. "Oh! Fuck, yeah!" Jack bit his lip, rolling his eyes and bucking his hips.

He holds you again by the hair and shoves his cock deep inside your mouth, and he lets out a groan that sent rain clouds to your cunt. You dig your nails on his thigh, and Jack hisses. As painful as it was, he didn't give a shit. He just wanted himself to you. You let out a hum of satisfaction when Jack pulled on your hair and bulging his tip on your cheek.

"Fuck! Gonna cum," Jack moaned, pulling out his cock from your mouth. "Open wide," he says, jerking off his cock while you waited for his cum to land on your tongue. "Fuck! F/N," He groaned, throwing his head back. "Please cum, Jack. Need your cum," you plead, and Jack rolled his eyes. "Here— Here it comes, babygirl. Fuck!" Jack moaned, before spilling ribbons of cum on your face and some on your tongue.

You lick the tip of his still erected cock, and Jack twitches. "You're still hard, Jack," you giggle. Jack groaned when he saw the sight of you. "Fuck. You're such a pretty little girl," he says, leaning down a little so he could caress your face. "You look so fucking beautiful with my cum dripping down your face," he says. "Get up. I wanna fuck you," he growled, and you immediately get up and sit on the edge of the bed. "Get on the bed and turn around, pretty girl," Jack muttered. You did what he said, and raised your ass just for your Jack, who immediately placed his hands on your soft ass.

_"You drive me so fucking crazy, babe. D'you know that?"_

Jack asked, guiding his cock to your soaking pussy, before burying himself in you. "Fuck! My babygirl's so tight," Jack groaned, moving his hips back and forth, and your eyes immediately roll at the sensation. "Oh, God!" you moaned. Jack smirks. "Just 'Jack' will do," he growled, before fucking you. It was better than you ever imagined. You thought he'd be vanilla and sweet, but oh, no. He was more than that, and he had to show that to you. "You're fucking taking me in so good," Jack moaned, slapping your ass, and you squeal. "Shit, look at you." Jack groaned, pounding relentlessly on your tight cunt. You clutched on the pillows, moaning and whimpering under him. "Fuck, Jack, don't stop, please," you whimper, looking back at your shoulders and seeing how sexy Jack looked while fucking you.

_"I'm not stopping, pretty girl. Not now."_

Jack's chuckle sent goosebumps down your spine, and he holds you down by the nape, holding you in place and ramming his cock in your pussy. "Jack," you moaned. "Fuck, babygirl. Please be mine after this," Jack pleads, stopping his thrusts for a bit, letting go of the back of your head and caressing the curve of your spine, and leaving soft, gentle kisses. "I will be," you whispered. Jack pulls out and flips you on your back, your legs wrapping around his waist. You cupped Jack's face and leaned in for a kiss, and Jack kisses you back, before shoving his cock back in you, and you moaned against Jack's lips. He pulls away and starts moving his hips, pulling out a moan from you everytime. "Oh, F/N, my sweet girl," Jack moaned, trying to think of what he did to deserve you. Jack holds your waist and starts pounding in your cunt as deep as he could, making sure to hit your sweet spots that sent you begging him for more. "Jack! Please," you plea. Jack stops for a bit. You held his hand and guided it to your neck.

_"Choke me,"_

And Jack has never seen anything sexier. He didn't have a choking kink, but God be damned, he was sure he had one now. Jack squeezes your neck, and you let out a choked gasp. "God, you're so fucking sexy. My pretty girl..." Jack groaned, make sure to fuck you thoroughly. "You like it when I choke you?" Jack groaned, his cock twitching at the sight of you all submissive and whimpering under him. "Yes, Jack," you whispered. You tap on his wrist, and he lets go of your neck, and you take a gasp of air. Jack leans down and kisses your jawline, his hand caressing your neck. "You're so fucking sexy when you beg me," he whispered.

_"Do it again."_

His thick fingers trace your jawline, and you whine when his thrusts come to a halt. "Please choke me while you're fucking me," you plead. Jack growled, before pulling away and holding your neck again. He starts mercilessly fucking you again. His thrusts packed with more power, and the moans coming from him were the _best_ you've ever heard in your entire life.

You felt yourself squeal when his other hand, his robotic arm, started rubbing circles on your clit. "Fuck! Jack!" You rolled your eyes, your legs shaking against him. Jack lets go of your neck and holds your hand. "You're... You're fucking shaking. God, that's hot," Jack groaned. "Jack- fuck, I-I'm going to cum, pl-please don't stop," your whimpers became louder, and you were pleading Jack to give you a release. "Yeah? You gonna cum on my cock? Do it. Please, babygirl," Jack moaned, you involuntarily clenching on him sending him fucking crazy. "Oh, fuck, JACK!" you screamed, eyes rolling and hips bucking. You feel yourself squirt on him, and Jack accompanies your orgasm with a loud groan, almost immediately sending him to a release. "God! That's fucking hot!" Jack growled, feeling sweat and your juice dripping down his muscular body. "J-Jack, I-I'm sorry-" Jack cuts you off with a harsh thrust. "Do it again. Fuck! Please baby, squirt for me again," Jack plead, rubbing you again.

"Wa-Wait-!" you arched your back. "Jack- oh!" You feel yourself squirt again. Your body was shaking and your mind was clouded with nothing but thoughts of Jack. "Fuck, babe. You're so fucking sexy, you're gonna make me cum," Jack grunts. "Cum inside me, Jack. Please," you begged. "I wanna feel your cum in me," you bit your lip and Jack lets out a loud, high-pitched moan, burying himself in you, and feeling him cum inside you. The two of you gasped for air. You cup Jack's face, giving him a kiss. He pulls out of you, and he holds you as if you were made of glass. You pull away and smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Hi,"

Jack kisses your nose. He lays beside you. You snuggle in his arms. "I wish you've told me sooner," Jack says, kissing your forehead. "Me too." you chuckle. "I-I was scared you'd hate me forever," You pout. "I can't do that to you, you're too precious to me," Jack chuckles. "You like me?" you ask. "Of course I do, dummy," Jack says. You were about to sleep in his arms when a horrifying question enters your mind.

"Oh God. Are the rooms soundproof?"

Jack chuckled.

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow,"

_"JACK!"_

Extended ending:

You barely had any sleep. As if last night wasn't tiring enough, you had to practice. You were jealous how Gideon and Ilona handled their hangovers with ease. You were still performing well, but you had to take a few breaks. Your head was hurting very much, and you couldn't continue if you didn't take short water breaks in between. You enter the cafeteria and as always, you sit on your friends' table. You sat in the vacant seat, which was beside Jack, and Ilona and Gideon exchange looks. Gideon looks at your tired form, and he chuckles.

_"Jesus, Mitchell. F/N looks like shit. D'you let her sleep last night? Or...?"_

You and Jack stay quiet, face reddened. That was the answer to last night's festivities.

**Author's Note:**

> Please stay home and wash your hands! Eat healthy and stay safe from the Coronavirus!


End file.
